The Love Neighbour
by Moth Reedglittle
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis yang sangat mencitai Uchiha Sasuke tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba harus di tinggal oleh ke dua orang tuanya dan harus tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Bagaimana cerita lengkapanya, silahkan baca. RnR.!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloo semuuaa.. author balik lagi dengan membawa fict baru ini fict ke dua saya.**

**Semoga kalian semua menyukainya..**

**Don't forget yah, keep reading :DD**

**NARUTO/MANGA.**

**.**

**PAIRING :SASUXSAKU.**

**.**

**WARNING : OCC, TYPO, GAJE.**

**.**

**Rated T.**

**.**

**The Love neighbor**

**.**

**Sumary : **Sakura Haruno, gadis yang sangat mencitai Uchiha Sasuke tetangga yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba harus di tinggal oleh ke dua orang tuanya dan harus tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Bagaimana cerita lengkapanya, silahkan baca. RnR.!

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

Mengamati seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dari jauh, itulah yang hanya bisa dilakulkan oleh seorang gadis. Ya gadis itu berparas cantik, setiap orang akan mengenalinya ketika bertemu dengannya, dengan rambut merah mudanya itu semakin cepat seseorang akan mengenalinya, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Putri saru-satunya dari pasangan Haruno Tsunade dan Haruno Jiraya. Sekitar dua tahun belakangan ini, hanya itu aktifitas yang dia lakukan selain kegiatan perkuliahannya. Di balik sikapnya yang ceria itu dia memendam cinta kepada seorang pemuda di daerah komplek perumahan itu, pemuda tersebut tinggal tepat di depan rumahnya. Sakura, begitu nama gadis itu di panggil oleh teman-temannya, dia sangat mengenal baik kepada kedua orang tua pemuda itu bahkan dia sudah diangap seperti anak sendiri oleh keluarga yang diam-diam dia cintai itu. Namun nasib baik tak selalu berpihak kepadanya, walaupun sikap keluarganya hangat terhadap dirinya tetapi sikap pemuda itu sangat bertolak belakang. Tak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu menaruh perhatiannya kepada Sakura, hanya sikap dingin, cuek, dan penuh misteri itu yang selalu dia perlihatkan kepada seluruh orang termasuk Sakura.

Mentari pagi ini terasa sangat menyengat sang surya bersinar dengan eloknya menambah panas aktifitas dipagi ini. Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi fakultas Ilmu Kedokteran di Konoha University sedang asik berbincang kepada teman-temannya di kantin kampus. Di sana terlihat Namikaze Naruto bersama kekasihnya Hyuga Hitana, Ino Yamanaka dengan Sai, Hyuga Neji dengan Tenten-chan, dan terakhir Temari-chan bersama dengan Shikamaru yang hobinya selalu tidur tapi jangan salah dia itu termasuk mahasiswa yang sangat berprestasi. Dia selalu mendapat nilai ujian di atas rata-rata.

Mari kita perkenalkan peran mereka masing masing.

Pertama Namikaze Naruto dia seorang pemuda yang serampangan namun kadang dia bisa bersikap dewasa melebihi batas pemikiran orang, dia adalah putra satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze, sekaligus pewaris tunggal Namikaze corps. Dia adalah teman sekaligus sahabat yang sangat akrab dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Yup pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam dicintai Sakura. Kuliah di jurusan bisnis manajemen.

Hyuga Hinata adalah kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah sahabat dari sakura, tempat dimana Sakura dapat menceritakan segalanya kepada Hinata. Hinata adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Hyuga, Anikinya bernama Hyuga Neji, yah saya akan menjelaskan tentang Neji lebih lanjut. Kuliah di jurusan DKV (Design Komunikasi Visual)

Hyuga Neji, putra sulung keluarga Hyuga, kekasih dari Tenten-chan sekaligus menjabat sebagai kakak Hinata yang menjadi sister complex, tau kan maksud sister complex. Di sinilah usaha pemuda Namikaze yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Hinata harus bisa mendapat restu dari sang kakak, yang notabene sangat menyayangi Hinata. Satu fakultas dengan Naruto.

Tenten, *maaf author gga tau nama belakangnya Tenten. _Plaakk_ digampar readers.* cewek satu ini merupakan ketual club bela diri di kampus Konoha University. Banyak yang mengaguminya, namun banyak juga yang takut akan dirinya karena sekali memuat dirinya marah maka kau akan menyesal telah mengenalnya. Tapi dia hanya bisa tunduk kepada Hyuga Neji, ya betul sekali sang kekasih hati. Kuliah di jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi tentang broadcasting *Huaa, jurusan yang author mau, tapi sayang gga di restuin keluarga. Ck*.

Yamanaka Ino, cewek blonde satu ini sangat aktif. Di kampus dia mendapat gelar sebagai 'Ratu Gosip' hmm.. apapun gosipnya nona Yamanaka ini tidak pernah ketinggalan barang sedetik pun. Telinganya bak antena berjalan yang selalu siap siaga menerima pancaran gossip. Dia juga mempunyai toko bunga yang dirintis dari leluhurnya dahulu, tak ayal banyak pelanggan dari toko bunga Ino. Kuliah di jurusan Arsitek.

Uchiha Sai *di sini Sai berperan sebagai kembaran Sasuke namun dia sebagai kakak Sasuke karena dia terlahir lebih dulu beberapa menit, Itachi? Tenang dia masih ada kok, sebagai kakak sulung keluarga Uchiha* bagi yang baru bertemu dengan duo kembar Uchiha ini, maka kalian tidak akan bisa mengenalinya karena paras mereka benar-benar sama. Tapi satu yang membedakannya adalah sifatnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke dia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik itu menurut sang pacar Yamanaka Ino. Tapi memang benar kepribadian Sai menurun dari sang Ibunda Uchiha Mikoto baik hati, ramah. Kuliah di jurusan Art Design.

Temari, anggota klub karate dan berstatus sebagai kekasih Shikamaru *author juga gga tau nama belakangnya Shikamaru, maaf banget yah.* hmm. Gadis yang satu ini tipikal orang yang berfikir dengan realita, sehingga dia juga sering menjadi duta kampus di berbagai perlombaan pidato di bidang komunikasi. Seni berpidatonya pun tak ada yang bisa menandingi. Kuliah di fakultas Kedokteran.

Shikamaru, pemuda jenius yang hobinya selalu tidur. Dimana ada kesepatan, di situ pula dia akan tertidur dengan lelapnya sampai-sampai kekasihnya bosan dengan tingkahnya. Tapi tingkat kejeniusannya jangan diragukan lagi, dia selalu dapat berprestasi walaupun tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen. Itu pula nilai plus Shikamaru di mata para dosen Konoha University. Kuliah di jurusan Manajemen Telekomunikasi.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan paras tampan, cool namun penuh misteri dan juga menjadi pemeran utama laki-laki dalam cerita ini. Di balik sikapnya yang dingin bak 'Pangeran Es' dia menyimpan setuja perasaan untuk seorang gadis yang selalu menyita perhatiannya ya, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Pemuda satu ini mewarisi sifat dari Uchiha Fugaku, sifat khas dari klan Uchiha. Dia sangat pandai menyimpan perasaanya sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Tentunya pemuda yang satu ini kuliah di jurusan Manajemen Bisnis.

Haruno Sakura, gadis periang yang mempunyai ciri yang sangat unik yaitu rambut merah mudanya. Gadis ini diam-diam memendam perasaan khusus kepada tetangganya, Sasuke tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sejak dari mereka sekolah dasar rasa suka itu muncul di hati Sakura perlahan namun pasti lama-kelamaan perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang dalam dan tulus. Gadis dari fakultas kedokteran ini sangat pandai dan dapat bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia selalu curhat tentang perasaannya ini kepada sahabatnya Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten.

Baiklah mari kita intip sedikit apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan..

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di vila keluarga Haruno, lagian di sana viewnya sangat bagus. Pemandangan lautnya benar-benar terasa." usul Naturo.

Sekarang ke Sembilan bersahabat ini sedang asik duduk di kantin kampus membicarakan perihal liburan semester kali ini. Tapi ada yang menyadar ketidakhadiran si Uchiha bungsu rupanya.

"Hmm. Aku sih setuju saja, nanti tinggalku bilang sama tou-san dan kaa-san, mereka pasti member izin." ucap Sakura.

"Nah kalau beginikan beres, iyakan semuany…" lanjut Naruto kemudia sedikit berfikir rupanya dia baru menyadari ketidakhadiran sahabatnya ini "..aa, Ah, dimana Teme?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Hm.. paling dia sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya fhotografi." sela Sai dengan santainya.

"Ah itu dia Sasuke." seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana pemuda yang di sebutkan namanya tadi berada.

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan kamera SLR yang menggantung di lehernya, dia sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya sedang berkumpul bak seorang pangeran, emerald dan onxy saling bertaut. Namun di bagian sang pemlik emerald timbul guratan merah yang menghiasi ke dua pipinya, tetapi di bagian onxy tetap dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Hei Teme, darimana saja kau?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke menduduki tempat kosong di samping Sakura.

"Hn." Balasnya datar.

"Dasar kau itu, ditanya bukannya menjawab malah berkata yang membuat orang tidak mengerti." gerutu Naruto sebal.

Sementara Sakura menahan nafasnya agar menghilangkan rasa nervoursnya duduk di samping Sasuke bahkan dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke. Sakura berusaha menahan perasaannya sendiri, sementara Sasuke bersikap biasa saja.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita mau pergi berlibur ke villa keluarga Haruno, semuanya sudah setuju tinggal kau saja lagi Teme. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto was-was takut sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak mau ikut.

"Hn."

"Ah, baiklah Sasuke sudah setuju. Minggu depan kita berangkat." Naruto riang.

"Memang kamu mau ikut Sasuke?" tanya Sakura datar menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke asal. Yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, ya dia memang telah terbiasa oleh sikap Sasuke yang kadang seenaknya.

Kesepuluh sahabat ini diam seribu bahasa memikirkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan di villa nanti.

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno sedang terjadi perang antara Tsunade dan Jiraya, yup bener baget mereka adalah kaa-san dan tou-san Sakura.

"Yaaa, bagaimana kau ini Jiraya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakuraku tersayang sendirian di rumah. Kenapa tak kau sendiri saja yang pergi, kenapa aku harus ikut? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura." Bentak Tsunade kepada suaminya Jiraya.

"Sudahlah sayang, Sakura sudah besar dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sakura tidak bisa pindah kuliah karena di sini kualitas pendidikan lebih baik dari pada di Oto" Ucap Jiraya sambil menenangkan sang istri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura titik." Tsunadepun mengakhiri perdebatan sengit yang sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam itu. Namun tetap pada hasil yang sama Tsunade tidak rela meninggalkan Sakura sendirian selama setahun.

Jiraya sekarang bersandar di ruang tamu, bingung dan pusing itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi sendirian ke Oto untuk mengurus perusahaan Haruno Corps yang baru, namun pastinya dia tidak akan sanggup untuk mengerjakannya sendirian. Dia harus membawa serta sang istri yang sangat menguasai bidang perbisnisan. Tapi bagaimana dengan putri sematawayang mereka Haruno Sakura, Jiraya hafal betul sifat Sakura dia tidak akan mau ikut pindah ke Oto "Ah.. kenapa aku baru kefikiran sekarang.." seru Jiraya senang. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat dimana sang istri berada.

"Tok-tok"

"Klek."

"Sayang aku ada solusi masalah Sakura." Ucap Jiraya di sertai dengan seringai khasnya.

Tsunade mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang suami "Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura kita titipkan kepada keluarga Uchiha, lagi pula Sakura sudah dianggap Mikoto dan Fugaku sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Aku yakin mereka akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik."

Tsunade mencerna baik-baik apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh sang suami.

"Hn. Baiklah, semoga Sakura-chan setuju dengan keputusan kita ini." Ucapn Tsudane akhirnya. Jiraya tersenyum puas dan dia kembali menyeringai 'Semoga ini jadi awal yang baik' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tadaaiimaaa~" seru Sakura.

"Okareii~ sayang" balas Tsunade kemudian member ciuman selamat datang kepad putrinya.

"Hhahhhh, cape sekali hari ini kaa-san" keluh Sakura kemudian mendudukan bokongnya di kursi ruang tamu.

"Memangnya kenapa sayang?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengusap lembut rambut sang putrinya.

"Ah iya kaa-san, sebentar lagi kan liburan semester. Aku dan teman-teman mau ke puncak, boleh tidak kami menginap di villa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tentu saja boleh sayang. Hmm tapi ada yang harus kaa-san katakana kepadmu Sakura." Tsunade menghela nafas sebentar "Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus pergi ke Oto untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana." Tutur Tsunade pelan.

"Aaa, benarkah? Asik aku mau oleh oleh ya kaa-san." Ucap Sakura riang.

"Tapi bukan perjalanan bisnis sehari atau dua hari sayang, tapi satu tahun"

"Naa-aanii?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, sekuat mungkin dia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Iya Sakura, Haruno Corps membuka cabang baru di Oto, jadi kami harus mengurus segalanya" sambung Jiraya yang tiba-tiba duduk di antara Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Taa-aapi kenapa harus selama itu?" tanya Sakura dengan muka sedihnya, Tsunade tak sanggup melihat muka putri satu-satunya ini menahan tangis segera merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukanya.

"Hikkss.. Hikss." Tangis Sakurapun pecah dalam dekapan sang ibunda. "Hiks. Hiks kenapa tou-san dan kaa-san pergi meninggalkanku? Aku tidak mau sendirian, aku mau ikut." Rengek Sakura.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, pendidikan di sana kualitasnya tidak sebaik di Konoha. Jadi kau harus tetap tinggal di sini. Dan selama kami tidak ada kau akan pindah ke rumah Mikoto-bachan." Ucap Jiraya dengan seringainya.

"Hah?" tangis Sakurapun terhenti di gantikan dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Jiraya menyeringai mendapati tanggapan dari Sakura.

"Benar sayang, kamu akan tinggal di rumah Mioto-bachan. Tadi tou-san sudah menghubungi keluarga Uchiha dan mereka sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu di sana sayang." Jelas Tsunade berusaha menenangkan sang putri. Namun sekarang yang ada di fikiran Sakura adalah bagaimana bisa dia serumah dengan Sasuke, dia bahkan bisa setiap saat melihat Sasuke. Memikirkan hal itu membuat muka Sakura memerah semerah tomat seperti buah yang di sukai oleh Sasuke *nanya dong : Tomat itu termasuk buah atau sayur sih?.. *.

"Sakura kau kenapa? Kenpa mukamu merah seperti itu? Kamu demam sayang?" tanya sang Ibunda bertubi-tubi, Jiraya hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah pola sang putri.

"Aaa-aaah tidak apa-apa kaa-san. Jadi kapan kaa-san dan tou-san berangkat?" tanya Sakura polos.

Tsunade menautkan alisnya pendengan penuturan polos sang putri, bagaimana bisa Sakura-nya berubah secepat itu. Tadinya dia menangis akan di tinggalkan sang kaa-san sekarang malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang tentunya akan bingung.

"Hmm. Kenapa sayang, kamu ingin cepetan pindah ke rumah Mikoto-bachan? Ingin cepat-cepat bisa melihat Sasuke-kun-mu itu?" sambar Jiraya, sontak membuat semburat merah di pipi Sakura. Tsunade menyadari yang terjadi kepada Sakura, sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang akan sang suami rencanakan dia kemudian menyeringai. 'Waktunya menggoda Sakura' serunya dalam hati.

Dan malam itupun di akhiri dengan gelegar tawa menggoda Sakura habis-habisan, membuat Sakura bersemu merah membuat puas hati Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus jaga kesehatan, jangan telat makan, harus akur, jangan berantem mulu, harus sering-sering telfon aku." Tutur Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Tsunade dan Jiraya ke Oto, acara perpisahanpun tak terelakkan. Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Keluarga Uchiha juga ikut mengantar keberangkatan keluarga Haruno.

"Fugaku, aku titip putriku yang satu ini ya." Ucap Jiraya kepada Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hn. Tenang saja, dia akan aku jaga seperti anakku sendiri." Balas Fugaku.

"Benar, kalian tenang saja. Dari dulu aku kepingin punya anak perempuan, walau bukan anak kandung kami pasti akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik." Timpal Mikoto dengan senyum mengambang.

"PENGUMUMAN ! UNTUK KEBERANGKATAN OTO DENGAN KODE PENERBANGAN 301 AKAN SEGERA TAKE OFF, DIHARAP KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG SEGERA MEMASUKI RUANG TUNGGU." Suara operator menggema di seluruh seluk beluk bandara Konoha.

"Baiklah kami harus segera pergi. Sasuke paman titip Sakura ya." Ucap Jiraya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Hiks. Hiks kaa-san, tou-san aku bakalan rindu kalian." Ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Iya sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Tsunade kemudian melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

Jiraya dan Tsunade pun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu bandara, Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha hanya dapat memandang kepergian orang tua Sakura.

"Sudah Sakura, masih ada kami kan." Seru Sai tiba-tiba.

"Iya, masih ada kami. Kamu tidak akan kesepian, benarkan Sasuke?" timpal Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Arigato, Itachi-nii, Sai-kun, dan Saa-sssuke." Ucap Sakura entah mengapa dia enggan menambahkan embel-embel '-kun' diakhir nama Sasuke takut dan malu itulah yang ada di fikirannya.

Akhirnya Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha pun kembali ke Mansion Uchiha, Mikoto mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar Sasuke, entah sengaja atau tidak kamar kosong hanya terletak di lantai dua di samping kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan kamar Said an Itachi terletak di lantai dasar. Memang di mansion Uchiha hanya terdapat satu kamar tamu, biasa kalau ada keluarga yang menginap selal tidur di vaviliun Uchiha yang terletak di sebelah barat mansion Uchiha. Sedangkan rumah utamanya hanya mempunyai 6 kamar tidur, empat di lantai dasar, dua di lantai dua. Kamar Sakura menghadap ke arah taman kota Konoha, di kamar Sakura terlihat taman indah yang di hiasi dengan pemandangan lampu perumahan, rumah utama juga terletak di atas bukit sehingga menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat cantik ketika kita melihat ke arah kota Konoha.

"Enggghh." Desah Sakura mengawali hari barunya, ya hari baru di keluarga Uchiha.

"Klek." Bunyi pintu di bukapun terdengar jelas, "Sreett." Tiba-tiba tirai di sibakkan kemudian menampakkan sinar matahari yang bersinar.

"Saskura sayang, sudah pagi ayo bangun nak." Ucap Mikoto lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut panjang Sakura.

"Iya bachan, yang lain sudah bangun bachan?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Sudah, tinggal Sasuke saja lagi. Sakura mau membangunkan Sasuke, bachan harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi dulu." Pinta Mikoto lembut.

Sakura tampak berfikir sebentar agak ragu untuk memenuhi permintaan Mikoto. "Errr. Eee-ttoo, apa tidak apa-apa bachan?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa sayang, tolong bangunkan ya." Seru Mikoto kemusian keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah jam weker, 'baru jam 05.00 pagi, masih kepagia untuk mandi. Sebaiknya aku bangunkan Sasuke dulu' batin Sakura. Kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur kingsiz- nya menuju kamar di sampingnya, ya kamar Sasuke Uchiha pemuda yang amat sangat di cintainya.

"Tok-tok." Dengan pelan Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Hening.

"Tok-tok." Sekali lagi dia berusaha mengetuk.

Hening lagi.

"Tok-tok, Sasuke kau sudah bangun?" tanyaya pelan.

"Aku masuk ya." Seru Sakura dari luar.

"Klek." Pintu kamarpun terbuka. Sakura sedikit terpukau dengan keadaan kamar Sasuke yang rapi bukan tapi sangat rapi melebihi kamarnya. Kamar ini bercorak dengan warna biru yang mendimensi ke segala ruangan. Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat Sasuke masih di alam mimpinya, ya tempat tidur tentuya. Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah selimut yang masih menutupi sang empunya.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. bangun." Seru Sakura pelan, namun tak ada balasan dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dengan berani dan memantapkan hatinya, dia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Sraak." Sakurapun menyibak selimut itu, namun apa yang di dapatnya. Hanya guling yang yang meringkuk di baliknya. Sakura sweatdrop melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kreek." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara pintu yang sedang dibuka, dan melihat pemandangan menantang di hadapannya. Sang Uchiha bungsu rupanya baru saja selesai mandi, penampilannya dengan dibalut handuk dari bagian perut hingga lutut menampakkan dadanya yang six-pack. Sakura hanya bisa mematung melihat pemandangan ini, berada di sebelah Sasuke saja sudah membuat jantungnya tidak karuan, apalagi sekarang seakan membuat jantungnya meledak.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke datar dan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eee-eeh, ee-eetto aa-aaku di-ssuuruh Mikoto bachan untuk membangunkanmu." Ucap Sakura gagap, macam Hinata saja Sakura sekarang.

"Hn." Sakura masih memtung mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Sekarang apalagi, CEPAT KELUAR SAKURA, AKU MAU GANTI BAJU." Bentaknya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sakura tersentak mendengar pengusiran Sasuke, "Gomen nee Sasuke." Ujarnya menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, kenapa dia begitu kejam kepadaku? Apa aku mempunyai salah? Hn. Mungkin dia tidak ingin dekat denganku. Sebaiknya aku harus menjauhinya daripada dia semakin benci kepadaku' batin Sakura.

**Sakura POV~**

"Hhaah." Aku menghela nafas pajang. Walaupun sudah serumah dengan Sasuke tetap saja sikapnya sangat dingin terhadapku padahal Itachi-nii dan Sai-kun bertolak belakang dengan sikap Sasuke.

Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi aku selalu berusaha menghindari Sasuke, entah apa yang kupukirkan, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik 'Menjauh dari kehidupannya' mungkin itu yang Sasuke harapkan dan sampai saat ini pun aku tak bertegur sapa dengannya. Sampai saat ini ketika aku dan sahabatku yang lain sedang bercanda di kantin, tiba tiba sosok Sasuke datang dengan menggandeng seorang perempuan berambut merah. Ya dia Karin, anak dari jurusan Manajemen bisnis satu fakultas dengan Sasuke. Aku merasakan sesak yang amat sakit di dadaku, air mataku akan tumpah namunku tahan sekuat tenaga. Teman-temanku yang lain hanya bisa bingung menatap kejadian ini. Dan aku tidak usah kalian tanya, aku diam seribu bahasa.

"Sasuke-kun, buat apa kita kesini? Bukankah kita mau jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke, aku meneguk ludah.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon dari Sasuke.

"Wah, Teme pacar-mu ya?" tanya Naruto polos, aku tidak menyalahkan Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu soal perasaanku kepada Saskue namun pertanyaannya itu membuat hatiku bagai di tusuk berpuluh-puluh juta jarum tajam.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Secara bergantian mereka memandangiku seolah berkata 'Sakura sabar.' Aku hanya tersenyum kecut kepada sahabat-sahabatku.

"Hn." Respon datar Sasuke lagi.

"Ah, teme. Sebaiknya kita rayakan berssa…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah memotong kalimat itu duluan.

"Hn. Aku duluan ya semua." Pamitku tanpa menatap ke arah Sasuke aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku tak menghiraukan penggilan sahabat-sahabatku. Air bening itu perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, semakin lama semakin deras. Aku berlari meninggalkan area kampus kakiku tak henti berlari, rasa lelah mulai merasuki fikiranku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Hossh.. hoossh." Nafasku memburu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, namun satu yang ku sadari 'Aku sama sekali tak mengenali daerah ini'. Aku tertunduk lesu "Kenpa jadi bisa tersesat seperti ini." Ucapku entah bertanya kepada siapa….

**TBC…**

**Makasih banget ya, bagi udah pada mau baca.. don't forget to RnR..**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong Haseyo~ Minna. Apa kabar? Author harap pada baik ya. Jadi bisa meluangkan waktu untuk baca and review fict ini. :D**

**Wah terima kasih banyak buat yang review, jadi semakin semangat lanjutin fict ini. Maaf ya, ku bikin jadi Sasu dan Sakunya jadian. Abisnya gga tega liat Saku menderita. Hhaa**

**Nanti akan saya bikin pihak ketiga antara hubungan Sasu dan Saku. Tunggu update'an selanjutnya ya. :DD**

**Fidya Raina Malfoy : **Ah, iya arigato. Hehe. Terima kasih ^^ panggil Erma aja. Ini udah update, oya kasih saran saran yah biar tambah referensinya. :D Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Uchiha Airin no Kimi : **Hu'um setuju banget. Karin itu cocoknya dapet peran antagonis. Hhee. Oke ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Akera Raikatuji : **Iyah, idenya tiba-tiba nyantol. Hha, iya maklum saya masih newbie tapi tpyonya gga parah bangetkan? Yosh, ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Hime Youichi Uchiha : **Yosh! Ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Ichi yuka : **Salam kenal juga. Boleh juga, nanti author bikin biar Sasuke lebih tertindas *ugh smile evil* Hhoo. Okeh ni udah update. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Park Ra Ra : **Hai hai, iya makasih ayu. Yosh ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n : **oke ini udah update. Yosh! Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Maya : ** Hhaaha, iya kan biar terkesan cool gitu. Mana mau dia mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Hhee. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**NARUTO/MANGA.**

**.**

**PAIRING : SASUXSAKU.**

**.**

**WARNING : OCC, TYPO, GAJE.**

**.**

**Rated T.**

**.**

**The Love neighbor**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kasih cerita di chap sebelumnya ya. :D**

"Hn. Aku duluan ya semua." Pamitku tanpa menatap ke arah Sasuke aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku tak menghiraukan penggilan sahabat-sahabatku. Air bening itu perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, semakin lama semakin deras. Aku berlari meninggalkan area kampus kakiku tak henti berlari, rasa lelah mulai merasuki fikiranku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Hossh.. hoossh." Nafasku memburu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, namun satu yang ku sadari 'Aku sama sekali tak mengenali daerah ini'. Aku tertunduk lesu "Kenpa jadi bisa tersesat seperti ini." Ucapku entah bertanya kepada siapa.

.

**Oke, let's begin with the story.**

.

"Hahh.." sekali lagi aku menghela nafas berat. Air mataku telah kering, terlalu lelah untuk menangis saat ini. Buat apa aku menangis toh Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali.

"LUPAKAN SASUKE! LUPAKAN DIA SAKURA, BUAT APA KAMU MEMIKIRKAN ORANG YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHIRAUKANMU!" teriakku dengan suara 4 oktaf. Rasa lega menjalar di hatiku, puas rasanya menumpahkan segala amarah dengan berteriak.

.

Tap.

.

Tap.

.

Tap.

.

Aku mendengar deru langkah kaki di belakangku, dan aku sangat kaget melihat sekarang siapa yang tengah ada di belakangku. Yap kalian pasti bisa menebak, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"S-Sasuke." Ucapku terbata.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya yang telah merasuki Sasuke kenapa dia bersikap begitu lembut. Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup untuk melupakanmu.

"S-Sasuke a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hn. Diamlah sebentar, biarkan beberapa menit sepert ini." Pintanya lembut, akupun luluh mendengar penuturannya. Perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya terhadap diriku. Kini dia tengah menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang dari dulu ingin aku lihat ketika Sasuke melihatku.

"Sakura." Ucapnya membuka pembicaraan karena suasana canggung ini.

"…"

"Sakura." Panggilnya lagi.

"I-iya Sasuke." Ucapku namun aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Ku mohon jangan pernah lupakan perasaanmu itu, kau tau kenapa aku selalu bersikap dingin kepadamu?" tanyanya.

"…"

"aku pasti akan gugup ketika berbicara denganmu, dengan bersikap seperti itu aku bisa menutupi perasaanku kepadamu. Hanya di dekatmu aku bisa merasakan getaran aneh di sini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan hatinya, aku bergetar mendengar penuturan Sasuke. 'Wow baru kali ini Sasuke bicara panjang lebar. Biasanya hanya bicara dengan kata andalannya Hn' batinku dalam hati.

"Sakura," lanjutnya lagi kemudian menggenggam ke dua tangaku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh pendengaranku.

Aku tak dapat menutupi ekspresi kagetku 'Kami-sama kalau ini hanya mimpi, kumohon jagan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indahku ini'.

"S-Sakura." Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku, ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke.. err –kun." Ucapku dengan tergagap.

Sekali lagi dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya. 'Oh, Kami-sama terima kasih atas semuanya' syukurku dalam hati.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dariku kemudian perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya mendekaat ke arahku, rasa gugupku bercampur malu membludak di dadaku. Degup jantung yang sangat tidak beraturan. Wajah Sasuke tinggal sedikit lagi dann..

Cup!

Bibir kami pun bertemu, aku merasakan getaran aneh ketika bersentuha dengan bibir Sasuke, aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku menerima sensasi sentuhan bibir yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Ada terbesit rasa kecewa ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu. Semburat merahpun keluar dari kedua pipiku, kulihat Sasuke juga merona terlihat jelas wajah bersemu merah bak tomat busuk.

"Wajahmu kenapa Sakura, kenapa merah seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"A-apa tidak ada seperti itu Sasuke-kun" elakku.

"Hhha, mukamu sangat lucu Sakura, kau malu ya?" goda Sasuke lagi, 'Baru kali ini melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas, dan apa itu kenapa dia bisa menggodaku padahal dia orangnya sangat cuek. Mungkin inilah sifat yang selalu di tutupi oleh Sasuke dari semua orang, dan aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung karena dapat melihat senyum Sasuke seperti tadi.'.

"Hn. Ayo pulang, Ibu pasti sudah menunggu kita." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat orang pingsan karenanya.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum "Ayo."

Kami pulang denga bergandengan tangan, melewati pepohonan rindang. Dan aku baru sadar ini ternyata adalah tempat dimana kita dapat memandang dari kamar Sasuke yang terletak di sebelah timur.

.

"Tadaimaa~." Ucap kami berbarengan dan tanpa melepas genggaman satu sama lain.

"Okaeri~ Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kuu~.." perkataan Mikoto bachan terhenti melihat ke arah tanganku. Oh tidak aku lupa, akupun segera melepas genggaman Sasuke namun sayang genggaman Sasuke malah menguat, aku bingung apa sebernarnya maksud Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, sekarang aku dan Sakura telah resmi berpacaran. Mohon kaa-san memberikan restunya." Ucap Sasuke mantap, aku hanya tentunduk malu, detak jantungku kembali berdetak tidak normal.

Aku melihat pandangan heran dari pancaran mata Mikoto Bachan, oh tidak apakah bachan tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Hah aku menghela nafas dalam hati.

.

Satu.

.

Dua.

.

Tiga.

.

"UWAAAAA~, akhirnya kalian bersatuuu~" seru Mikoto bachan dengan riangnya. Kemudia dia memelukku erat. "Tentu saja kaa-san akan memberikan izin, nah Sakura mulai sekarang kau harus panggil aku 'Kaa-san'." Ucap Mikoto bachan … upss kaa-san dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ne, aku mengerti baa- err… Kaa-san." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Nah begitu, sebaiknya kalian cepat ganti baju kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ucapnya riang.

Kamipun berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Blam." Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Baru saja aku melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain, sekarang Sasuke malah resmi menjadi pacarku. 'Arrggghh Kami-sama, anugerahmu sangat indah'.

Selesai mandi aku merapikan diri di cermin.

"Tok-tok." Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku.

"Hn. Masuk saja tidak dikunci." Teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"Krek." Aku memalingkan wajahku memandang siapa yang datang dan ternyata Sasukelah orangnya. Yah kekasihku, sekali lagi aku tegaskan KEKASHIKU.

Dia pendekat perlahan ke arahku, tangan kekarnya melingkari perutku. Dia merengkuhku lagi di dalam pelukannya namun kali ini dia memelukku dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di tengkukku.

"Sakura.." panggilnya,

"Hm.."

"Arigato.."

"Nee, sama-sama Sasuke-kun.." aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada kekarnya.

"Sasuke sebenarnya kenpa kamu bisa sampai menemukanku kemarin?" tanyaku penasaran namun masih tetap dalam pelukannya.

"Hn. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temarilah yang menyadarkan aku akan perasaanku padamu." Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar.

**Flash Back on**

**Author POV~**

"Karin sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke datar, Karinpun menghentakkan kakinya tanda tidak setuju.

"Taap-." Belum sempat Karin meneruskan kalimatnya, Ino, Temari, Hinata dan Tenten menatapnya tajam. "Hn. Baiklah." Karinpun pergi meninggalkan meja kantin.

"KAU itu keterlaluan Sasuke." pekik Ino dengan Emosi yang menggebu.

"Ino sabar, jangan seperti itu." ucap Temari menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa, kau tau Sasuke?" Tanyanya, namun yang ditanya hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. "Sakura itu sangat mencintaimu Sasuke…" ucap Ino, " kau tau, bagaimana sakit hatinya dia kau perlakukan seperti itu."

"…" Sasuke tak mampu berkata.

"Teme, kau harus bilang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadanya." ucap Naruto, Sasuke membeku.

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru hanya diam seribu bahasa. Mereka tidak ingin menambah riuh keadaan sekarang.

Tanpa fikir panjang lari Sasuke berlari mencari sosok Sakura, dia terus berlari hingga sampai ketika mendegar suara teriakan seorang perempuan menggelegar, dia sangat mengenal betul pemilik suara itu. Ya itu suara gadis yang sangat dicintainya, Haruno Sakura.

"LUPAKAN SASUKE! LUPAKAN DIA SAKURA, BUAT APA KAMU MEMIKIRKAN ORANG YANG SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHIRAUKANMU!" teriaknya menggema.

Sasuke tersentak, bagaikan boomerang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar sang pujaan hati mengatakan akan melupakan dirinya. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju di mana suara itu berasal. Hatinya semakin sakit melihat gadisnya yang amat dicintainya menangis.

"S-sasuke." Ucap Sakura terbata tampak ada raut kaget, sedih, bingung dan kecewa yang tersirat dari wajahnya.

"Hn." Respon datar Sasuke kemudian tanpa fikir panjang di rengkuhnya gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**Flash Back end**

**Endoff Author Pov.**

**.**

"Kau tau?" tanyanya, Sasuke terlihat menerawang menatap langi-langit.

"…"

"Sebenarnya cewek yang bernama Karin itu bukan siapa-siapa, aku mengenalkannya kepada kalian semua hanya untuk melihat reaksimu Sakura, sebenarnya Dobe sudah melarangku untuk melakuan hal ini, tapi aku bersikeras. Maafkan aku jika aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu."

"…" aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam di dadanya.

"Tunggu Dobe? Maksudmu Naruto?" tanyaku sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah, sebenarnya Naruto mengetahui perasaanku padamu. Dia juga sudah memperingatkanku tentang hal buruk jika aku memperkenalkan Karin sebagai seorang yang special, tapi aku mengindahkannya." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"JADI, Naruto sudah tau sebenarnya dari awal. Ugh~ awas kau Naruto." Pekikku.

"Hn. Itu bukan salahnya Sakura, itu salahku." Sasuke berusaha meredam emosiku.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon dariku.

"Dan kau tau rasanya sangat sakit ketika kamu berkata akan melupakanku, aku sadar itu semua salahku. Hn, maafkan atas semua kesalahanku Sakura-chan."

"S-sasuke." Aku tak dapat mempercayai penuturan Sasuke kali ini. Sungguh rasa amat bahagia menjalar di lubuk hatiku.

"Hn. Aku juga minta maaf, ku fikir Sasuke-kun membeciku." ucapku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Hn. Nani? Mengapa kau berfikiran seperti itu Sakura-chan?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"H-habis, setiap aku ajak bicara kamu selalu berkata 'Hn. Hn. Hn dan Hn." Jawabku sambil memperagakan gaya berbicaranya.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Sakura-chan." Ledeknya dengan tertawa lebar.

Aku tertegun sejenak, baru kali ini aku bisa melihat sikap lembut Sakuke kepada orang lain aku tidak pernah melihat dia tertawa selepas itu seolah tidak ada beban di hatinya.

"Hei, Sakura.. Sakura." Sasuke mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Aaa." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mukanya 'Aaa malu sekali' innerku berteriak.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Kau akan terpesona padaku nanti." Ucapnya menggodaku sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa aku tidak sedang menatapmu." Elakku kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami, aku berjalan ke arah ranjang kingsizeku yang berdimensi pink itu. Dengan enggan aku menghempaskan bokongku di sana.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya menggodaku lagi.

Sekarang Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu irit bicara, dingin, cool dan terkesan misterius namun malam ini dia seolah mempunyai kepribadian ganda, banyak berbicara dan satu lagi senang sekali menggodaku dan membuat mukaku merah bak tomat busuk.

"Ah. Sasuke jangan menggodaku terus."

"Nani? Siapa yang menggodamu Sakura-chan?" ledeknya.

"Ugh~ sudahlah, sepertinya sekarang kau sangat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sudah bisa menggoda orang rupanya eh.!" Ledekku balik dengan seringai mengambang jelas di wajahku.

"Hn." Jawabnya datar kemudian meninggalkan kamarku.

'Yeah. Satu kosong Uchiha, makanya jangan berani menggoda Haruno Sakura' innerku berteriak girang aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksinya.

Reaksi seluruh keluarga Sasuke benar-benar diluar dugaanku sebelumnya. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan merestui hubunganku, tapi mereka malah menyambut baik dan mereka malahan ingin meresmikan dengan cepat hubunganku dengan Sasuke ke jenjang yang lebih, ehem taukan maksudnya.

"HAH?" responku gusar mendengar ide cermelang Mikoto bachan, bahkan sangat cemerlang.

"Itu akan lebih baik, jadi kalian akan terikat dengan suatu ikatan yang resmi." ujarnya santai, sedangkan sang kekasih hati Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke hanya biasa saja tidak terlihat senang ataupun membantah. Yeah inilah susahnya mempunyai pacar sedingin bak pangeran es dari yang baru saja keluar dari kutub selatan

"Tapi kaa-san, kami-kan harus masih harus kuliah. Sasuke." ucapku dengan nada merengek ingin sekali mendapat perhatian sedikit saja dari kekasihku ini.

"Hn. Sakura benar kaa-san, kami harus mengenal karakter masing-masing." akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara juga.

"Benar sayang, mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka. Mereka harus mengenal sifat masing-masing kalau ingin meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih serius, seperti yang kamu usulkan tadi." Tou-san pun akhirnya angkat bicara untuk menggagalkan ide gila kaa-san.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sampai ke dua orang tua Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Setelah itu kalian harus benar-benar meresmikan hubungan kalian." ancam kaa-san gusar.

Yeah! Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diri dengan keadaan rumah ini, tapi aku senang sekali bisa diterima di keluarga ini terlebih oleh Sasuke. Oh iya aku baru menyadari kehilangan seseorang bukan seseorang tapi dua orang, ah di mana Itachi-nii dan Sai-kun saat-saat penting seperti ini.

**.**

**End off Sakura Pov**

**.**

"Tadaima~" seru suara itu riang. "wah ada apa ini, seperti ada rapat besar." Ujarnya mengomentari keadaan rumahnya sekarang. Terlihat jelas sekali sekarang keluarganya juga Sakura duduk manis di ruang keluarga dan juga terlihat raut kekecewaan sang Ibunda tersayang Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn. Sepertinya sudah selesai aku mau kembali ke kamar." ucap Sasuke datar. "ayo Sakura sebaiknya kau juga tidur besok bukannya kau masuk kuliah pagi." tambahnya lagi. Sakurapun menurut tak membantah apa yang Sasuke katakana. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang kebingungan 'Kenapa Sasuke lembut sekali terhadap Sakura.' Batin Itachi resah. Bukan apa-apa adiknya yang cuek bak pangeran es itu bisa bersikap lembut terhadap wanita selain ibu mereka sendiri.

Ketika Sakura dan Sasuke hendak memasuki kamar mereka mendengan gelegar suara dari bawah. Kalian pasti sudah tau itu suara siapa.

"OTOUTO-KU YANG CAKEP, TERNYATA KAU SUDAH BESAR." Teriak Itachi menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Seketika Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih dan kakanya itu kemudian juga masuk ke pembaringannya (?) Lho?. Sasuke tau pasti sang Nii-san nya itu pasti akan memburunya meminta penjelesan. Dan dugaan Sasuke benar sang kakak telah menggedor-gedor ria pintu kamarnya. Sampai jebol tak akan ku buka pintu itu, dasar Itachi-nii baka' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Sasuke Otouto-ku, cepat buka pintunya. Akhinya kau bersatu juga dengan Sakura-chan." ucanya di balik pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus kesal dengan ucapan aniki-nya. Tapi dalam hatinya merasa hangat, begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Lama tak ada jawaban akhirnya Itachi pun menyerah untuk menggoda adiknya itu dengan langkah gontai dia kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

.

"TEME~" teriak orang itu melengking suara baritonnya mengalahkan suara singa kelaparan. Sedangkan orang yang di panggil tersebut tidak menoleh sedikitpun, cuek. Hn. Itulah sifatnya. Namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia menyerah di tengah jalan.

"TEME~" pekiknya lagi namun kali ini tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Berisik." Itu responnya datar. Dia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas mereka.

"Teme bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya antusias dan memang kelas sedang sepi hanya ada mereka berdua, nampaknya mereka berdua terlalu pagi untuk datang ke kamus.

"Hn."

"Ah~ Teme, apa maksudmu. Kamu pasti sudah jadian dengan Sakura-chan?" selidik Naruto sedikit tidak pus dengan respon datar dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Sekali lagi Naruto mendengus kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Pekik gadis itu riang. "pagi Naruto-kun." Sapanya ramah. Naruto hanya membalas senyuman gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini dan sebuah ide cemerlang hinggap di otak pemuda jabrik berwarn kuning ini.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak hendak merangkul Sakura. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya dia menoleh sedikit dan tersentak ketika Naruto merangkul pundaknya. Naruto memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang akan membuat orang muntah, tapi tidak bagi sang kekasih hati Hinata Hyuuga. Ketika Sakura hendak memberontak ingin melepaskan rangkulannya namun sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dalam pelukannya. Ya dia Sasuke Uchiha, dengan sekali tarikan saja Sakura sudah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum puas. Dia merasa menang hari ini telah mengerjai Uchiha.

"Hahhaha…" gelak tawa Naruto pun pecah seketika. "ya ampun Teme, aku tidak mungkin merebut Sakura-chan." ujarnya hambar.

Sakura sekarang sudah tertunduk malu, paras mukanya bak kepiting rebus yang siap di santap.

"Pagi~" sapa Sai dengan biasa. "wah, Sasuke pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan." ejeknya begitu melihat Sakura di dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas. Dan ini punyamu, tadi terjatuh di depan kamarmu." Degan menyerahkan tugas makalan Sasuke, Sakura pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah tergesa-gesa seperti buronan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Kaa-san sudah menceritakan semuanya Sasuke, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Sakura." ucap Sai datar dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

"Hn. Arigato." ujarnya pelan. Sai tersenyum tipis dan menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"HUA~ TEME. SELAMAT." Pekik Naruto memecahkan gendang telingan Sai dan Sasuke, memang di kelas baru ada mereka bertiga setelah tadi Sakura meninggalkan kelas. Kemudian dia berlari ke arah hendak memeluknya namun dengan gesit Sasuke menghindar alhasil jadilah Naruto terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya dan itu membuat Sai tertawa terbahak namun respon Sasuke tetap datar seolah tidak bersalah, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal setengah mati terhadap sahabatnya yang kelewat dingin ini 'Bagaimana bisa Sakura-chan bertahan terhadap orang dingin kayak teme' ucap Naruto dala hatinya.

.

Sekarang ke sepuluh sahabat itu sedang membicarakan rencana mereka untuk berlibur ke villa keluarga Haruno di sisi barat kota Konoha, mereka sedang berdiskusi di kantin sekolah yang menjadi basecamp mereka.

"Besok kuliah sudah mulai libur. Bagaimana kalau sore kita berangkat?" cetus Ino.

"Hn. Aku setuju dengan Ino-chan." sambung Sai.

"Iya lagian ke villa hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga jam. Jadi kita bisa istirahat sesampainya di sana." Ino angkat bicara lagi.

"Terserah saja, cepat selesaikan aku mau tidur." Sambung Shikamaru. Ino hanya menghela nafas panjang, temannya yang satu ini tiada hari tanpa tidur heran kenapa bisa prestasinya sangat bagus padahal setiap hari bahkan di saat perlajaran pun sempat-sempatnya dia tidur.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda mereka setuju dengan usul temannya ini.

Ketika sore menjelang merekapun berangkat bersama, Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sai satu mobil menggunakan Ferari milik Sai yang berwarna silver. Sedangkan Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru dan Temari mereka satu mobil menggunakan mobil Neji dan tertinggalah Sasuke bersama Sakura dalam satu mobil.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." ujar Naruto dengan riang dan turun dari mobil diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah jam tangan sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, perjalan yang melelahkan ini cukup menguras tenaga. Sekarang perut mereka semua minta di isi, namun sayangnya di villa ini tak terdapat seorangpun pembantu.

"Kruyuk~" bunyi perut Naruto menggema menandakan sang empunya sedang menderita kelaparan stadium 4.

Naruto sendiri hanya dapat nyengir lebar. "Hehe, maklum penghuni perutku sudah minta diisi." ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tapi di sini tidak ada pembantu." Timpal Sakura.

"Hn. Kita masak mie saja, bagaimana?" usul Sasuke.

"Benar cepatlah aku ingin tidur." Timpal Shikamaru seenaknya.

"Dasar beruang kutub, kerjaanmu hanya tidur." Sungut Ino kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Udaranya mulai dingin." Sambar Sakura kesal yang sudah melihat bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran antara Ino dan Shikamaru. Heran dua temannya ini tidak pernah akur barang sedetik pun, ada saja hal-hal yang di ributkan.

Terpaksalah mereka semua makan mie rebus, untung membawa persediaan mie buat makan. Mereka tidur terpisah, walaupun mereka meiliki kekasih masing-masing, tidak ada pasangan yang boleh tidur satu kamar. Kesucian adalah lamabang utama bagi seorang gadis.

.

Cit… Cit.. Cit

Bunyi burung-burung itu telah membangunkan Sakura dari alam mimpinya, villa keluarga Haruno memang cukup besar yang mempunyai tiga lantai. Lantai satu hanya berisi ruangan makan, keluarga, ruang santai, dapur dan gazebo yang terletak di halaman belakang menghadap ke laut. Sedangkan untuk kamar tidur terdapat di lantai dua dan tiga. Di lantai dua terdapat enam kamar tidur, sedangkan di lantai tiga terdapat empat kamar tidur. Masing-masing memiliki kamar tersendiri, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berada di lantai tiga sedangkan yang lainnya berada di lantai dua.

"Klek…" Sakura tak menanggapi bunyi suara pintu, dia kini tengah sibuk menatap pemandangan indah yang terpampar jelas di hadapannya, laut yang biru menambah kepuasan batinnya. Sampai dimana dia menyadari tangan kekar sedang memeluk perutnya dari belakang, kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Pagi hime." Sapanya ringan.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun." Pandangan Sakura tetap lurus menatap laut. "Sasuke-kun, kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk." Ajak Sakura riang.

"Hn. Aku capek Sakura-chan, aku ingin istirahat lagi. Ajak Ino saja." Ujarnya, Sakura menggembung-gembungkan pipinya tanda dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Yaaa~ aku mau jalan-jalan keluar Sasuke-kun." Rengeknya lagi dengan nada memohon, namun tetap dengan egonya sang Uchiha enggan menemani sang kekasih jalan-jalan.

"Tidak Sakura." Well itulah keputusan terakhir Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau tidak mau menemaniku, aku akan pergi dengan lelaki lain." Ancamnya Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke akan menemaninya.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Sasuke datar kemudia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura dan berjalan keluar kamar, terlalu percaya diri rupanya sang Haruno.

"Baiklah Uchiha, kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu." Ancam Sakura lagi, mungkin kali ini Sakura tidak main-main lagipula mana berani Sakura jalan dengan lelaki lain, di hatinyakan cuman ada Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Blam." Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Sakura.

'Dasar Sasuke itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya dengan pacar sendiri, tetap saja sikapnya yang dingin itu tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun' inner Sakura. 'baiklah, aku akan buat kau cemburu Sasuke.' Tambahnya lagi. Seringai tipis muncul dibibir Sakura.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 update, maaf ya atas keterlambatannya. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, dan inilah hasilnya.**

**Okeh, terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang setia meReview fict ini. Jangan pada bosan yah!**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
